To protect and provide
by PtvWeasley
Summary: (Edited) The O'bain family was meant to protect the potter family, when this fails and only one from each family is left with one member left will one of them get distracted by love and leave them to die. or will they serve their purpose.


She was a sixth year at hogwarts. She was there, she has always been there. Sitting in the back of her classes for years being quiet. She wasn't noticeable except to the teachers. But even to them she was a wonderful student. She stayed out of trouble and focused on her school work, cause of course she was there to make her talents shine. It wasn't even until her sixth year where becoming invisible was nearly impossible. She stood at the astronomy tower and silently to herself a letter that her grandmother gave wrote her.

Dearest Hannah,

I am writhing to inform you that my time has come. Our job to protect the chosen one is slowly coming to an end. The dark lord has found me Just as he found your mother and father. You're safe at hogwarts but keep in mind that the chosen one is there. Protect him until he is strong enough to fight. I love you my dear Hannah never forget that.

-Tysse O'bain

She pulled out paper from the journal she carried around and started to write her farewell to her grandmother, if it wasn't too late. That was when she heard footsteps. She spun around her dark brown curls flying back behind her. She came face to face with with Draco malfoy. He was pointing his wand at her. She just looked at him confused.

"Can I help you malfoy?"

"You know why I'm here, don't act like you don't." He stared her down. She knew deep down that Draco wasn't a safe person. She understood her family legacy of protecting the Potter family, which meant fighting death eaters. And if what they say is true about Draco he was one or will become one.

"Then at least let me say goodbye to my grandmother before you do what you must." He rolled his eyes.

She never did protect harry for the years they attended hogwarts. So if a death eater or soon to be one was going to take her down, she didn't care death eaters and Voldemort himself has been killing her family for years. She now lost the last thing that mattered to her. She was now all alone.

"Alright, on with it!" She continued to write her grandmother a goodbye, folded the letter and gave it to the owl that had given her the letter from her grandmother. The owl whooed and flew away. She turned around and then she heard.

"Expelliarmus" dracos wand flew out of his had. Hannah turned her attention to THE Harry Potter. Draco facial expression looked as if he was mad but defeated.

He crosses his arms over his chest "This isn't over o'bain." He glared at Harry then rushed off. A confused Hannah stood there clutching her journal and her grandmothers last letter in her hand. She stared at Harry Potter this was the closest she's ever been to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She just stared at him for sometime. She rolled her and scoffed. She's seen the messes harry gets himself into and didn't really want be bothered with it even if her grandmother told her to protect him.

"Yea, I'm fine. "She started to walk towards them rushing pass them not aware that she had dropped her letter.

Rons pov

"Harry, where are you going" Hermione asks. All he said was something about a dream he had with a girl at the astronomy tour before racing off.

"To the astronomy tower!" Hermione and I shared a look and just kept following him. Once we reached the tour we heard a few people talking.

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here."

"Then at least let me say goodbye to my grandmother before you do what you must."

"Sounds like Draco" Harry said, he put a finger to his lip and slowly started to climb the stairs. Once we were close to the top we peered around the corner and saw malfoy with his wand pointed at a girl clearly wanting to do harm.

" Expelliarmus" Harry said causing malfoy wand to go flying, he turned to us looking pissed then accepting his defeat.

"This isn't over o'Bain he said crossing his arms and giving harry a look before he stormed off. We Focus our attention on this girl, she was beautiful had to be in the sixth year. She had brown curls that went to her shoulders her head shape was square like and she had beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. She stood no more than 5'3. She was wearing the traditional hogwarts uniform.

"Are you alright?' She stared at Harry for sometime.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She walked passed us awfully fast then I noticed she dropped something. I bent down and picked it up.

"Hey uh..." I started to say but before I could finish she was gone.

"What's that." Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"And why was Malfoy after her?" Harry asked, once again I shrugged. I opened what she dropped and began to read it.

"Uh Harry, you may want to take a look at this." He leaned over and read the letter from over my shoulder then took it out of my hand.

"Protectors? O'Bain?" Hermione read over Harry's shoulder.

"How long has she been here?" I asked

"Not sure think since her first year." Hermione answered with a look of annoyance. Harry handed the letter back to me I shoved it in my pocket and we headed back to the gryfindor common room.

In the common room we were all sitting discussing who the o'Bain's were when all of a sudden we heard footsteps marching down the stairs we turn to see who it was. It was the same girl from the tower.

"Where is it!" She was nearly shouting. Harry stood up to face her.

"My letter Potter." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. That's when I stood up and pulled out the letter.

"Here, here it is." I said and held out the letter. Not wanting to start a fight. She walked over to me and took it. She stared at me and I stared back slightly frightened by her anger. I smiled slightly then she said.

"You god forsaken Weasley's you get into everything I swear!" I said.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I tried t..to call you to g...give it back."

"This is why I stay away from you, you're nothing but trouble all of you!"

"I...I'm sorry!"

"Do me a favor and stay out of life, I was happy without you in it." she had tears streaming down her face and was angrily wiping them away. Harry walked up behind her and changed the subject before she sucker punched me In the face.

"Why is this note saying that you have to protect me?"

"ok, first of all, this is my grandmas last letter to me and I'm not protecting anyone!!" Harry stared at her for a long time.

"Fine. I don't need your protection."

He said calmly.

"Doesn't seem like it, I bid you day Potter, granger." Her face twisted up when she looked me. "Weasley." She said the same way Draco would say. She walked up back to her dormitory. I looked at Hermione.

"Do you deal with her at night?" She shook her head. "I've seen her around but she's relatively quite." I looked down and nodded. I understood her hating my brothers, even tho many people adored them for fooling around a lot, but me, I never even met her a day in my life and she acted as if she know everything about me. If she knew anything about me, she would know that I'm nothing likely brothers.

She sat alone on her bed reading the letter her grandmother wrote her. She prayed that she got her letter before it was too late. She knew she was gone by now, and she missed her dearly, a tear landed in the letter and she wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Are you alright." The voice made her jumped. She turned around quickly to see Hermione standing at the end of her bed.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded knowing she didn't want to be bothered.

"If you need a friend I'm here." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your pity, or friendship. I want to finish this school and be great, that's all I want, I have one more year after this one and I don't need you, or those two boys to get me expelled!" She blinked in shock then looked angry.

"So you know Harry is a wonderful guy! Ron Is a bit off but he's nice and neither of them would do anything to hurt anyone good!" She huffed, turned and walked away. Hannah shrugged. She knew now that she wouldn't be left alone.


End file.
